dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 09 - DearDream's Nationwide Tour!!!!!!
DearDream's Nationwide Tour!!!!!! is the 9th episode of the Dream Festival! anime series. The episode aired on November 18, 2016. Plot To spread word of their new Five-man unit, DearDream head out on tour across Japan. But with success so far away, they are unsure if they can keep up with KUROFUNE. Summary In the office, Kanade, Shin, Junya, Itsuki, and Chizuru explain to Sho their plans to form a five-man unit. He agrees to the idea, interested in seeing how it carries out and they go on to inform him of their name, DearDream. Seeing their passion, he informs them that an instant performance would be out of the question, due to everyone's current obsession over KUROFUNE everything is currently booked up. Whether they like it or not, KUROFUNE is who everyone is focusing on and this is a normal facet of being an idol. The frustrated teenagers return to the locker area to change, feeling defeat over being unable to perform. Junya then comes to a decision that they must resort to "that". A Japan-Wide tour is announced in order to spread word and popularity of DearDream and they take off for their first destination. They have been scheduled to perform at several malls; from Niigata, Sendai, Sapporo, Fukuoka, Hiroshima, Takamatsu, Osaka, Nagoya, and all the way to Tokyo. For the final performance they will return and perform on a very popular stage here, where several celebrities have gone to hold events and perform. It is very important that they do well there, which excites the group, but also makes them anxious. Eventually they arrive to their first location and find it less than desirable; due to how cramped the waiting area is. They attempt to get attention for the group but to add insult to injury, they head out on stage and find very few people there in the audience- none of which are actually there to see them and seem to just be waiting for other things. The guys perform anyway and thirty minutes later they look again, this time finding a single older woman in the audience. She was very happy to meet them though, and she enjoyed herself, explaining that she has heard of them, but meeting them in person is even more amazing- but having recognized them through their loss of KUROFUNE lowers their spirits again. The five take off for their next location: a fairly abandoned Mall that is said to be haunted by a monster. Such a statement causes them to wonder what KUROFUNE is doing at the time, although they're convinced its probably not important. At the time KUROFUNE is shown putting on another flawless performance. Sho and Haruto discuss their flooding popularity while anticipating the approaching DreamFes even more. Inside, DearDream takes notice of the slightly bigger group in the seating area- but it isn't a full house, much to their disappointment. Despite this they decide to at least do their best for those who have shown up, and while performing they manage to attract a few other people The eight who were there are happy to have seen them, and feeling a little better they realize that unlike back home, they're essentially nobody Idols out here and need to work harder to get attention. By getting to talk to different people, it is opening their world bit by bit. Now encouraged to find more people, they head to their next location and decide to seek out an audience by getting to know everyone within the mall, hanging out with them and making conversation. They perform after getting a good crowd and continue to raise the bar, location by location. Getting to know the audience has helped them a lot, and they even find ways to in-cooperate them with talk sessions or discuss various things related to that location. While handing out fliers for an upcoming performance, Junya happens to take notice of a program about KUROFUNE and how they have been performing for various senpai groups as openers, which is only adding to their high popularity. However, Junya remains dedicated to the Tour, deciding that while they may not have the huge stage to use in such a short time, they do things their own way and don't feel as if they're missing out. Back at the Agency, Haruto and Sho discuss how hard working DearDream has been as of late. They know this was a great opportunity for them, and this will help them learn their place and aid them in doing their best. It's then Sho notices an Email and is shocked by what it says, noticing the alarm Haruto expresses after he checks it out. Arriving to their final location the group anticipate the performance, with Kanade late as usual. Shin brings up that the audience will most-likely be composed of their regular fans, as well as the Media, with added pressure from Junya, who says that they need to make sure they do well since this could earn them several offers. Suddenly, the very thing alarming Sho and Haruto gets Chizuru's attention, and he reveals what he found out online: KUROFUNE has decided to hold a surprise, last-minute concert. Dreading the outcome they can only watch as they notice their fans start to become aware of this and begin dropping like flies, abandoning them to find the performance area where KUROFUNE will be. Kanade is sure they can manage though, and they remember that they need to make people who haven't noticed them yet take notice. With time winding own they quickly begin spreading word until they can drum up some attention, with Kanade surprised to see the older woman he met at an earlier location there. With their natural glowing aura everyone manages to attract several people. Kanade finds himself worn out but while worrying they might not be able to make this happen, he finds himself feeling better after hearing a man nearby singing and approaches him to compliment his song. The man packs up and Kanade invites him to their concert, introducing himself as an Idol before he gets a call informing him to return to the waiting area. He takes off after apologizing to the man for bothering him. Knowing they did their best, DearDream prepare to hit the stage of their Final. They are surprised by the loud cheer that greets them, and they see that a huge crowd has formed. They thank everyone for coming, and Kanade happens to spot the man from earlier. Changing with the Dorika, the group perform NEW STAR EVOLUTION for everyone. After the performance, Kanade thanks the man for coming, and as thanks for the inspiration they gave him he hands over his CD and grants them permission to use it. While they do not entirely know who he is or understand, they are happy by the turn of events. But just then, Junya gets a text as the KUROFUNE performance concludes, and he is shocked by its contents as the guys overhear the staff expressing belief they will win DreamFes. Later, Junya pays Sho and Haruto a visit and they request he has a seat. They reveal their text is about a special offer that has come in for him, and they hand over a binder. Junya looks through it, realizing that he has been invited to go overseas for a year to work on a movie, and seeing his alarm Haruto points out that in order to go beyond the Ultimate, this is a decisive moment for him. Trivia *This episode was based on Souma goes forth Dream Festival! National Pilgrimage, a mall tour done in early 2016 by the voice actors of DearDream to celebrate the release of their first single NEW STAR EVOLUTION. Gallery Episode 09 - DearDream's Nationwide Tour!!!!!!/Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episode